


Neighborhood Games

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Seduction, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is home from college and the hot guy who lives next door is finally eighteen. They meet at the neighborhood party. But really, this is just pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiGiTic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/gifts).



> written for the amazingly talented [digitic](../users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic), who made me [dino porn](http://digitic.livejournal.com/30407.html) and wanted a fic about [these delicious treats](http://digitic.livejournal.com/31593.html).

 

  
When Jared's mom wakes him up bright and early on Saturday morning to tell him that she needs help in the kitchen to prepare for the big neighborhood party, he is not amused.  
  
When he comes downstairs, grumbling and half-asleep and sees that their neighbors, Mrs. Ackles and her very hot, just recently turned eighteen son are standing in the kitchen, his mood changes abruptly.  
  
Jensen Ackles is every single one of Jared's dreams come true. Tall – not as tall as Jared though – lean body with defined muscles, a pert ass and the prettiest face to ever grace a boy's body. Jared could spend hours looking into those big green eyes, imagine how those long lashes would flutter closed if he kissed that full mouth-  
  
Jared shakes his head and tells his dick to stay down. He's pretty sure that Jensen has thrown the occasional appreciative glance his way whenever he's home from college, but their mothers are present, and if that isn't a mood killer, Jared doesn't know what is.  
  
It turns out pretty fast that they'll be alone soon enough. Mrs. Ackles needs to check on her roast and Jared's mom needs to do some last minute shopping. She leaves in a hurry of waving hands and clinking car keys, yelling a “everything you need is in the kitchen, honey, Jensen knows what to do” before the door slams shut behind her.  
  
When Jared turns around, Jensen is leaning against the counter, hips insolently jutting out and holding up a banana.  
  
“Ready to do some dipping?”  
  
Jared chokes on nothing but air, and Jensen shoots him an evil smirk that transforms his pretty baby-face into something entirely different, and just like that blood is rushing south and Jared has to adjust himself.  
  
He walks in closer and sees the bowls with the hacked chocolate, the coconut shreds, and the colorful sprinkles.  
  
Oh shit. Jared's mom wants them to prepare her special dipped bananas.  
  
Jensen is still smiling. “There a problem?” he asks and Jared shakes his head, pulling himself together. He will not be outflirted by some eighteen year old high school kid.  
  
“Nope, no problem. Let's get this show on the road. You wanna start with the melting?”  
  
Jensen just chuckles. “Sure. If you can get them peeled.”  
  
This is probably the weirdest analogy for sex Jared has ever heard, but Jensen is starting to heat up the chocolate and how he manages to push his ass out the whole time, Jared has no idea.  
  
The next half hour is basically torturous foreplay; Jensen caressing the bananas, Jared licking chocolate of his fingers and Jensen dipping his head back to let the last coconut shreds fall from the bowl into his opened mouth.  
  
It's like a bad porno and Jared has never been so turned on in his life. But just when they are finally done, chocolate dipped bananas on their sticks and drying on a grid, and Jared is finally crowding Jensen against the counter, pressing their bodies together, the front door opens.  
  
Jensen gives him another one of these infatuatingly arousing smirks and slithers out of his arms, pinching his ass in the process.  
  
“Laters,” he says and goes to help Jared's mom with her groceries.  
  
  
The party is a raging success. Well for everybody else that is, Jared is just distracted by his raging hard-on the whole goddamn time. It doesn't help when the kids pull out the water guns and Jensen gets a full dose, making his white shirt cling to his body deliciously.  
  
Jared is fit to burst and he wants nothing more than to bend the little tease over his knee and spank that tight little ass until he's a begging mess, when Jensen fixes his eyes on him and picks up one of the bananas.  
  
Oh no, he wouldn't, not with all the people watching, the families and the kids – he would.  
  
Jensen slowly brings the banana to his mouth, licks along the surface, tiny sparkles clinging to his full lips, before he licks them away and then sucks the top of the banana into his mouth.  
  
He moans around it like he's sucking cock and Jared has to close his eyes for a moment. But when he opens them, Jensen is still blowing the banana, liking and sucking and slowly slurping the soft fruit out of the hard chocolate shell and Jared wonders how no one else notices.  
  
Except they do.  
  
Mr Morgan from across the street – divorced and looking at Jared's ass every time he sees him – is watching Jensen like a hawk. Hell, no.  
  
Jared stalks over to Jensen just when he swallows the last bite, throat working so deliciously and Jared can't wait to have him work on something else.  
  
“Jensen, I think my mom needs some help inside,” he says while curling his hand around Jensen’s hip.  
  
Jensen smiles, nice and open and innocent before licking his lips one more time. “Well, then I better go inside and help out,” he says and when he turns around Jared follows.  
  
Inside, he wastes no time dragging Jensen upstairs to his room.  
  
He doesn't give him a chance to open his snarky mouth, just presses their lips together, kissing and biting at Jensen, tasting chocolate and banana and Jared just knows that this taste will forever mean Jensen to him.  
  
Jensen kisses back, threading his fingers into Jared's hair and panting hard.  
  
“Fuck yes,” he murmurs, “knew you'd go all caveman on me if I riled you up enough. Your momma always says what a nice guy you are, would never hurt a fly, but I just knew you were an animal on the inside.”  
  
Jared growls and starts pulling Jensen's clothes off.  
  
“Sure you can handle that, pretty boy?” he snarls, the want burning through him, his cock an insistent weight in his pants.  
  
“Bring it,” Jensen moans out and Jared does.  
  
He has Jensen naked in seconds, touching him everywhere but his cock, finally getting his hands on that delicious round ass before pushing Jensen down onto his knees.  
  
Jensen's eyes widen, and he licks his lips in anticipation when Jared starts opening his pants.  
  
Kneeling on the floor, completely naked and cock standing up, lips swollen and open, it's the prettiest picture Jared has ever seen.  
  
“Let's see what you can do,” he says and pulls out his cock.  
  
Jared knows he's big, and Jensen’s eyes widen further, but he doesn't flinch, just leans forward and licks over the head.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
And then Jensen just goes to town. It's good, awesome really, a bit messy and hurried – greedy – and Jared loves it. He buries his fingers in Jensen's short, soft hair and holds on for the ride.  
  
Jensen swallows him down like a pro, almost getting him all the way in, and if Jared wouldn't be so desperate to ream that pretty ass good, he'd shoot all over that beautiful face.  
  
“Get up here,” he orders and his voice is completely shot.  
  
Jensen does and Jared can see how hard he is, precome leaking from his dick and it makes a dark satisfaction curl in his belly that Jensen gets off on that.  
  
He pushes the kid back on the bed, face first and buries his head between his ass cheeks.  
  
Jensen lets out a surprised shout, before he dissolves into breathless moans when Jared starts rimming him good.  
  
He only interrupts to say, “Nightstand,” but Jensen gets it and starts rooting around in the drawer. It takes him a while to get out condoms and lube, and Jared is so hard he wastes no times rolling the condom on, slicking Jensen up with a couple of perfunctory strokes of his fingers and then he can finally push inside.  
  
“Holy shit!” Jensen shouts and Jared pulls him back and presses a hand to his mouth.  
  
“Shhh, don't want your momma to hear you.” He pushes up harshly and Jensen whimpers behind his hand.  
  
“Gotta be quiet, or the whole neighborhood is gonna hear how much you like getting fucked.”  
  
He fucks into Jensen again, hard and fast and Jensen bites into his hand.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Jensen pulls his head back to glare at Jared. “Just get on with it!”  
  
And Jared does. He fucks Jensen hard and fast, and because the boy is still moaning loudly he shoves his fingers into his mouth.  
  
Jensen sucks and bites on them and it's hot as hell, making Jared's balls draw up and heat rush through his body.  
  
He doubles his efforts, strengthening his one-handed grip on Jensen's hip and he's weirdly pleased at the thought that his hands are gonna leave marks on the pale skin.  
  
“Yes, yes, fuck!” Jensen is chanting breathless around Jared's fingers, before he shouts his name and shudders in Jared’s lap.  
  
It's all Jared can take and he comes deep inside of Jensen, filling the condom, before exhaustedly falling to the side, taking Jensen with him.  
  
They're panting hard, so no one's talking for a while. Finally Jared pulls out and gets the condom off.  
  
Jensen is lounging on the bed like a cat, lazy and satisfied and just raises an eyebrow at Jared's questioning expression.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How long have you been planning something like this?”  
  
“Planning?” Jensen asks. “Ever since I knew when you'd be home for the first time after I turned eighteen. Wanting? Ever since you painted my mom's garden fence without a shirt.”  
  
Jared thinks back to last summer, and how sixteen year old Jensen had driven him crazy, sunbathing on the porch.  
  
“You little shit,” he says, but there's no heat behind the words.  
  
Jensen just hums, gets up and puts his clothes back on. “We should head back down before they miss us. But I'm gonna leave my window open tonight and I expect you in my room no later than one a.m.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jensen looks at him, dragging his eyes up and down his body, before blatantly staring at his dick.  
  
“I'm gonna be waiting for you.” His tongue snakes out and over his plush bottom lip again. “Eating leftovers.”  
  
And Jared thinks that going home to visit his parents really isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
